1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a travel suitcase. More particularly, the invention relates to a travel suitcase having a built-in seat and/or stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of heightened security at airports, trains, and other transportation facilities, the waiting time for people as they board vehicles or wait to pass through security has substantially increased. As such, many people stand around for long periods of time with no place to rest their legs as they move, oftentimes, slowly through the lines.
Various suitcases have been developed with stands and/or seats integrated therewith. However, each of these suitcases exhibits limitations that have prevented the general public from accepting such suitcases and making these suitcases commonplace within the marketplace. With this in mind, the present invention endeavors to provide a travel suitcase with a built-in seat and suitcase stand. The present travel suitcase is convenient, durable and easy to use, while also offering manufacturing capabilities that allow for a reasonable purchase price.